Remote desktop systems allow a personal computer's desktop environment to be run remotely on one system, while being displayed on a separate client device. Some systems additionally provide for remote control of the personal computer by the separate client device. Many software applications similarly provide for remote control of an application environment hosted by a remote computer. Using these systems, a remote user can interact with a computer system as if the user were physically in front of it.
Conventional systems that provide for remote control of a device work well on laptop and personal computer systems, but they do not work between most mobile devices. Indeed, to provide remote services, these systems typically transmit display data from a host computer to a client computer, and mouse clicks and keyboard input from the client computer to the host computer. But mobile devices typically provide only a touch screen interface. Accordingly, conventional remote desktop systems cannot be deployed in many mobile devices.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.